No
by beefandrice
Summary: Read the author's note.


**Author's Note: I am not proud of this fanfic... Mainly because it's the type of fanfic I don't like and promised I was never going to write: and angry fanfic. One that is created solely to vent out against a character the author doesn't like.**

 **I understand that there are going to be characters I will not like that other people adore and vice versa. I've always known that. And while I don't always agree with people I will never try to force my own preferences on others. Is it really to much to ask that they do the same? If I say "sorry, I don't personally like that character?" and then proceed to explain why, then that should be enough to drop the subject right? I'm most likely not going to change my opinion, so stop trying to. However I understand that the world doesn't work like that, and I'm inevitably going to run into people who will insist on me trying to embrace their own point of view towards a certain character (and other things). Seeing how I can't do much about that I try to usually calmly try to back away from the problem or just ignore it completely.**

 **But I have my limits.**

 **I don't like Soleil. She is my least favorite character not only in Fates, but in the entire Fire Emblem series as of today. I'm not going to go into details why seeing how that's a rant on it's own (though I promise it has nothing to do with that whole "controversy" that happened around her) but if you really want to know then message me privately and I'll answer.**

 **I also get a lot of requests to write fanfics every now and then. Sometimes people asks for continuations of one of my one shots, or they want something new entirely that they came up with but don't think they can pull it off. I always look over my messages and respond to all of them, even if it's mostly to say that while I am flattered that they asked me I don't think I can write what they want me to write for this reason or another.**

 **And then this person showed up. I'm not going to name them because I have a bit more integrity than that, but believe me when I say that I am REALLY tempted to do so. This person message me asking for a SoleixOphelia fic. I responded very politely saying that I was not interested in writing that fic because I did not like Soleil as a character. They then continued messaging me over and over, asking why I didn't like Solei, why I wasn't going to write it, what would it take for me to write it, etc. I responded again and again telling them why, but they wouldn't stop. They then tried to "changed my mind" about Solei and continued to message me about why she was such a great character. At this point I decided to ignore the person; but not only did they continue messaging me, but they then started sending me links to SoleixOphelia fanart and fics in order to show me why they were such a "great" couple that deserved their own fic. They did this for a month straight, sometimes messaging me three or four times in a single day.**

 **I've had enough.**

 **Allright asshole, you wanted a SoliexOphelia fic written by me? FINE. You win. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Now leave me the fuck alone because I am never touching this shit again.**

 **If you like Solei, I recommend you stop and do not read this. If you like SoleixOphelia then you REALLY shouldn't continue reading. This is easily my "worst" fic, and one that I don't even know if I'm going to keep up.**

 **You've been warned.**

* * *

 _Okay Soleil, you can do this,_ the young mercenary said to herself, _just walk over there, and say you're sorry. You can do this, it's just Ophelia...super cute...beautiful...arrrgh not now!_

Shaking her head she made her way to where the dark spellcaster was last seen. They were currently resting after their last battle in a pocket dimension called a deeprealm. This one was large enough to hold an entire fort where the Nohrian forces could rest and recover in between skirmishes with the neighboring Hoshido. Lord Xander had said that they would be moving out at dawn, so she didn't have much time left; she wanted to fix her mistake as soon as possible.

 _"You'll never listen to my please...You'll always hound me, try as I might to hide. W-Well see if I care!" Ophelia turned around and ran off crying._

Soleil bit her lip in embarrassment, that memory being one that continued to wrack her with guilt to this day. After her last attempt to get close to Ophelia, the daughter of her father's old friend Odin, ending in an ordeal to involved the two of them swapping bodies for a short (yet wonderful) time, the young sorceress had run off crying and hadn't spoken to Soleil since. The thought of Ophelia avoiding her forever, not wanting to talk or spend time with her ever again, was too much for Soleil. She wanted to fix this as soon as possible so that they could go back to normal and then someday be friends again. Close friends. VERY close friends maybe.

 _I'll say how sorry I am, and then offer her some space for herself. If I can just be patient, maybe she'll eventually forgive me and give me another chance. Then I can finally take her to that coffee shop I've heard so much about and...no, no, stay focused Soleil. Now is not the time for that. Maybe later._

She finally found Ophelia sitting on one of the tables outside of the dinning hall with a cup of tea in front of her; however, she was not alone. Sitting across her talking was prince Corrin, head strategist and Lord Xander's second in command in the army. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but every now and then he would say something that would cause Ophelia to laugh that melodious laugh that Soleil rarely got to hear.

 _Corrin..._ Soleil gritted her teeth in frustration as she felt her jealously rising. She had had her suspicions that the white haired prince was interested in the young mage (as would any sane person because she was amazing) and here he was practically sweeping her off her feet; and with her technique to top it all off! If there was any doubt before, it was gone now. She couldn't just stand by and let Corrin have Ophelia all to himself. After all, she knew what happened in this army when people started "talking" to each other.

 _Enjoy it while you can "milord" because next time I will be the one drinking tea with Ophelia,_ she thought smugly before walking up to them. Once she was close enough she cleared her throat in order to get her attention. Upon noticing her Ophelia became visibly tense, something that did not go unnoticed by Soleil.

 _Okay, maybe not the best start..._

"Good afternoon Soleil," Corrin smiled at her, "how can we help you?"

 _Drop the act Corrin, I know you are up to something and I'm not letting you take Ophelia away from me,_ "actually I was wondering if I could talk to Ophelia, if it's not too much of a problem."

"Oh. Sure I don't see—"

"Alone."

Her tone did not escape the young prince, who frowned at her as he raised his eyebrow surprised. However before he could say anything Ophelia cut in, "it's...it's fine Corrin. I think I know what this is about. Could you please give us a moment?"

"...all right. I'll be inside seeing is Mozu needs any help in the kitchen," the young prince got up and left the two alone.

Once they were alone Soleil nervously cleared her throat again, "so...I wanted to...well remember how out last little rendezvous didn't...end well?"

"Yes I remember," Ophelia said flatly.

Soleil took a deep breath and continued, "Ophelia...I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry for how I acted. I kept doing what you told me not to. I should have listened to you."

"...so, you're apologizing?"

Despite her heart beating faster Soleil kept herself calm, "yes. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I don't forgive you."

 _...what?_

"Ophelia I said I'm sorry."

"Yes you did; and I do not forgive you," Ophelia crossed her arms.

The mercenary scratched the back of her head nervously, "uh...I don't think you're really getting what I'm saying here. I'm trying to explain how awful I—"

"No, I'm going to give you my forgiveness; you don't deserve that," Ophelia interrupted her, "you're not going to walk out of this feeling relieved and thinking that everything is okay and behind you. You're going to have to live with what you did for the rest of your life. You're going to have to go on knowing that I do not—that I will not—forgive you for what you did and that it's not going to be okay between us."

Feeling a pit forming in her stomach Soleil continued, "look I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm trying to make things all right here, and you're not letting me. You can't hold on a grudge—"

"Don't you dare try and make me the villain in this!" Ophelia snapped, causing Soleil to back up, "you apologizing is not going to magically erase everything that you did before. It's not going to make me forget how I felt, how I still feel today. I'm not going to suddenly feel better about everything, and I'm CERTAINLY not going to be some prop so that YOU can feel better!"

Soleil swallowed nervously, "Ophelia you have to believe me...I didn't want it to be like that...I really like you...I think you're supercool, confident, and you never flinch in battle. I just...I just wanted to sit down and talk with you...but I was nervous and all my invitations came out wrong—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Ophelia yelled getting up.

"But it's true! I really am sorry! I just...I just wanted to be your friend...to spend time with you..."

"And you thought that constantly harassing me and hounding me even when I asked you several times to stop was the best way to be my friend?!"

"Ophelia please, harassing is...I wasn't—"

"You're exact words were, 'I'm not letting you go that easily, my cute little butterfly! Relax already! We have so much to talk about that I can't wait to get started. Heheh...ooooh, this is gonna be good!' How am I suppose to interpret that as anything but harassment?!"

"I mean I—"

"Imagine if it was some random stranger you met in the street or at a tavern saying that to you. Imagine if they then started following around even though you kept telling them you weren't interested in them that way, and you asked them several times to stop. Imagine you feeling like you have to constantly have to hide in order to avoid this person because you don't know what they might do. Well guess what? I DON'T HAVE TO IMAGINE IT BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I'VE BEEN FEELING FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHSS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The young mercenary felt like she had been struck across her face, "Ophelia—"

"You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions. You need to learn to think about how your selfishness can hurt others; and more importantly you need to learn that just because you say you're sorry doesn't mean you can fix everything and pretend it never happened. You made my life miserable Soleil. For months I had to constantly worry whether or not your were going to suddenly sneak up behind me; and I don't even want to think what you were about to do to my body after the body switching spell mess."

"Ophelia please listen to me!" Soleil said desperately, "I'm sorry! I really am! I just...I messed up okay?!

"Oh great, here it comes! You can't do this Soleil! You can't hurt people and then feel bad about yourself like that makes it okay; you need to be better! You think I haven't heard about you going after the other women in this army? Caeldori? Sophie? Mitama? You think they're not tired of you constantly asking them out even though they have made it clear they're not interested? This isn't about you being sorry and then changing how you are; this is about you wanting to get on my good side so that you can try again later, isn't it? Tell me Soleil, where you by any chance already planning on how to ask me out to tea if I said I forgave you? Did you decide to do this right now because I was having a pleasant afternoon with Lord Corrin?"

"Ophelia no! I wasn't...I didn't...look I've never been good at talking to girls, and I only ever learned from my father, and even then I barely even saw him because I was stuck in the Deeprealms and—"

"No! No just stop," Ophelia sighed tiredly and rested her face in her hand, "just stop Soleil. You can't blame your flaws on other people or circumstances. We all have problems, we all have baggage to deal with, but we also choose what to do with that baggage. This is no one's fault but your own. You are all the things that are wrong with you. It's not your parents, your childhood, or the fact that you were stuck in a Deeprealm for most your life; it's you. And it's time that you accept that."

"Ophelia..." Soleil felt her eyes watering up.

Suddenly the door to the dinning hall creaked open with Corrin peaking his head out, "sorry to interrupt but we heard yelling from inside and..." he stopped when he saw the mercenary, "Soleil are you crying? Is everything all right?"

Wiping her eyes angrily she addressed the young prince, "actually we're still talking so if you could—"

"No Corrin, you can stay if you want. We're almost done here."

"I'll just...let you two finish," Corrin said nervously going back inside.

Taking a deep breath Ophelia continued, "this is what's going to happen from now on. I'll still fight with you in the battlefield, I'll protect you from any oncoming threat, I'll help you out whenever you need me; but other than that, I don't want you near me Soleil. So stop approaching me outside the battlefield, stop requesting to be paired up with me during patrols, and stop asking me out for tea. Leave. Me. Alone."

"...okay," Soleil said softly.

"Thank you," Ophelia dropped down on the bench, looking drained and exhausted.

Soleil started walking away, but then stopped before turning back to Ophelia, "For what it's worth...I really am sorry..."

"Fine; but I don't forgive you."

Feeling her heart sink Soleil simply kept walking away, doing her best to hold in her tears until she was sure that she was well out of Ophelia's gaze.

She failed. Miserably.


End file.
